Dodge The Ball
by Sniper Wolf and Her Sniper
Summary: My best friend and I go to Gym with the Esca gang and we all have to play dodgeball! But the fun doesn't end after a dodgeball game! *FINAL CHAPTER UP!*
1. The Art of Dodging (Also, The Many Uses ...

Dodge The Ball Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything of it. Can I own Dilly?! (Calms down) Enjoy! *ALLEN BASHING. IF YOU LIKE ALLEN, BEWARE. But, really, who does? * This is my first fic so be nice! Implied Spoilers so be wary!  
  
"Ok, so homeroom was a bore." Whined Van, rubbing his head.  
  
Sniperwolf just sighed. Mamo-chan looked at Sniperwolf and grinned. It was not a normal day. No, because the Escaflowne gang had come to Earth, because they were accidently brought up from the light with Hitomi. They light had crossed path's with Mamo-chan and Sniperwolf's dream, causing them to come down to Sniperwolf's school. Now the group were goofing around in the hallway.  
  
"So where are we going?" asked Allen.  
  
Sniperwolf groaned, "You dumb blond. To gym. I told you this a million times already!"  
  
"Hey, you're a blond too!" Allen cried.  
  
"But I'm not a dumb one!" screamed Sniperwolf.  
  
"Do you burn things in Gym class?" spoke up Dilandau who was currently trying to set fire to a girl's backpack.  
  
"Hey!" the girl cried, spinning around.  
  
"It was him!" cried Dilly, pointing to Van.  
  
The girl slapped Van. Hitomi marched up to her. "Hey! Bitch! Just what are you doing to my man?"  
  
"Hey! Your man! He's mine!" cried Merle, pushing Hitomi.  
  
"Stop it, you two! People are starting to stare." Millernia hissed, as they walked into the gym.  
  
The gym was (over) crowded as kids mucked around, the gym teachers sitting on their butts. "Where do we sit?" asked Folken.  
  
After Sniperwolf had wiped up her drool from seeing Folken and Dilly face to face, she explained, "The guys sit over there. The girls sit over here."  
  
Folken, Van, Diandau and Allen went to march off. "Allen? Where you going?" asked Sniperwolf, "You are clearly a girl!"  
  
"Hey! Shut up!" cried Allen, marching off.  
  
Everyone sat down and the teachers spoke, "Ok, class, today, we are going to play dodgeball."  
  
The boys cheered, the girls groaned, Sniperwolf and Mamo-chan included. "Ok, so everyone pick a side. I want girls on one and guys on another." Said the fat teacher.  
  
Everyone stood up and Van started to tease Dilandau. "Guess you have to stand in the middle, huh?" he teased Dilly.  
  
Dilly grew angry, "Hey! Shut up! Moron! I'm a guy!"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Van said and marched off. Dilly looked at Folken, "Hey! It isn't funny!"  
  
Folken snorted, "Yes it is." And left.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" asked the teachers from their places on the benches.  
  
"No." Everyone said in unison.  
  
"Good! Start!" cried the teachers.  
  
Everyone started throwing the balls at each other, some catching, some missing. Sniperwolf and Mamo-chan stood there, waiting to be hit so they could go sit down and talk. Merle looked at them. "Um, what do we do?" she asked.  
  
"Huh? You get a ball and throw it at someone." Mamo-chan said.  
  
"But I don't want to hurt Allen!" Millernia cried.  
  
"Then attack Van." Sniperwolf pointed out.  
  
Hitomi rubbed her forehead, picked up a ball and threw it to the other side. The ball clearly headed to Dilandau, but he burned the ball, laughing at it's flames. He threw it back and Merle's tail got on fire. "OW! OW! IT BURNS!"  
  
Dilly cackled, "Who wants fried kitty?"  
  
Meanwhile, the boys were also having a hard time grasping the idea of the game, since they had no one to help them. Van had taken out his sword and was slicing the dodge balls as they were thrown at him, and they fell at his feet. "Van," groaned Folken, "You are suppose to throw the balls, not slice them to pieces."  
  
"Are you sure, brother?" Van asked.  
  
"Quit being mean to the balls!" cried Allen.  
  
Dilandau set another ball on fire, looking at it burn. "Mwhahahaha! MOERO MOERO!" he wailed, throwing the ball, which caught on Millerna's skirt.  
  
Hitomi brought out her necklace and closed her eyes. "Please.show me where the balls will come from."  
  
At once it showed all the dodge balls heading to Hitomi at one time. Hitomi opened her eyes getting ready to block them. They all came right at her, getting her out as she fell on the floor. "Stupid necklace.could have told me sooner!" she wailed as she walked off, sitting down.  
  
"HITOMI!" screamed Van from across the gym.  
  
"VAN!" cried Hitomi back.  
  
"JAJUKA!" wailed Dilandau and then blushed, "Whoops. I got all caught up in the screaming moment." He admitted.  
  
Hitomi was out and the dodgeballs were being thrown faster. Allen looked at his feet and stopped. "Oh wow! Someone dropped a lipstick tube!" Allen leaned over and opened it, "Pink! My favorite color!"  
  
Sniperwolf took the chance and grabbed a dodgeball and threw it to Allen. Allen opened the lipstick tube, but the dodgeball hit him the head.  
  
"MWHAHAHAHA!" Allen looked up, thinking it was Dilandau, but saw Sniperwolf instead, "You're out! You're out!" Allen grumbled, but held his lipstick and marched off.  
  
Another fire ball screamed past Millerna, who dodged it. "Baka!" she cried, throwing another ball at Van.  
  
Merle held a ball in her mouth, throwing to to Folken, who opened his eyes and caught it with one hand. He yawned and threw it back. Merle tripped and fell, knocking over Mamo-chan. "Get off me!" Mamo-chan yelled.  
  
Merle leapt up, to be hit with a ball from Van. She coughed and hit the floor. "VAN-SAMA? Why?" she screamed.  
  
"Whoops." He muttered, laughing as Merle stormed off.  
  
Van sliced down another ball and held his sword tightly. The dodge balls filled the air and he could hear Allen talking. "Such a perfect color.so pink."  
  
Van glanced over to see Allen showing a boy with glasses the pink lipstick. "What was your name? Den?"  
  
"It's Ben." The boy groaned.  
  
"Well, pink is just your color Den." Allen replied, trying to put some on Ben.  
  
Ben yelped and ran away, crashing into Van. Van whirled around but didn't notice as Mamo-chan pegged him off with a dodge ball. "You're out!" she cried.  
  
"Stupid!" he cried to Ben.  
  
"Where did Den go?" wailed Allen, putting on another coat of pink lipstick.  
  
Van sat down away from Allen.  
  
"Ok, so Folken and Dilandau remain." Muttered Sniperwolf.  
  
"Yes. We got me, you and Millerna." Exclaimed Mamo-chan, holding a dodgeball.  
  
Folken sprouted his black wings and Sniperwolf almost drowned in her own drool. Folken began flying and throwing the dodge balls. There was a high pitch scream and they looked over. Ben was fleeing from Allen, rubbing his mouth and spitting. Dilandau made another fire ball, threw it and it went towards Ben. "BEN-SAMAMAMAMAMA!" wailed Mamo-chan, running forwards.  
  
She pushed him out of the way and the ball got her out. It.ahem.also put her hair on fire. "MY HAIR! MY HAIR!" she ran around in circles.  
  
"Eeek!" cried Sniperwolf.  
  
Luckily, Hitomi grabbed a hose and drenched Mamo-chan. Mamo-chan slumped down on the bench. Allen looked at her, pity in his eyes and leaned over. "Want some lipstick?"  
  
Mamo-chan screamed and kicked Allen, who doubled over.  
  
It was two to two now. Folken landed on the floor. There were a few other kids still playing, but all Folken wanted was to get Millerna and Sniperwolf out. Dilly was off in his own little world which involved fire, death, fire, death, fire and oh yeah! Death. "What do we do?" cried Millerna to Sniperwolf.  
  
Sniperwolf shrugged. Folken grinned, taking out a dodgeball. Using his fake arm, he threw it with all his strength. Millerna screamed and threw a ball with such strength, it ripped Folken's to pieces and headed straight for him. "Crap." He muttered, before he fell and was out.  
  
Sniperwolf cackled and looked over at Millerna who jumped for joy. "I got Folkie out! YEA!" she cried.  
  
Sniperwolf was so involved with Millerna cheering she never saw the fire ball coming until it was too late. BHAM! Sniperwolf hit the floor, her hair on fire and she started screaming like Mamo-chan. Hitomi brought out the hose and sat down next to a shivering wet Mamo-chan.  
  
"My name is BEN! Not DEN!"  
  
"Oh, well you should have told me your name was Zen. That makes much more sense then Den. Come here Zen. Try this pink lipstick."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zen, er, I mean, Ben ran to the boy's locker room. "Wait up ZEN!" Allen chased.  
  
The only two people left were Dilandau and Millerna now. The gym was empty, the bleachers full. Dilly (My fav guy character) and Millerna (My favorite girl character) faced each other. Dilly held a dodge ball in his hand and Millerna's dress was sticky with sweat. "Zen!" cried Allen from far away.  
  
Millerna's heart was pounding. She was all alone. The gym was oddly slient. Millerna grabbed a dodgeball and threw it. Dilandau burned it. "MOERO MOERO BITCH PRINCESS!" he screamed.  
  
"I HATE PINK LIPSTICK!" cried Ben.  
  
Dilandau threw the ball back. Millerna ran away, sliding on the floor. The back wall exploded in fire. Millerna grabbed another ball, getting ready to throw it. At once, Allen and Ben came running out of the locker room. Millerna took the chance and threw the ball.  
  
Dilandau watched as everything happened in slow motion, it seemed like. The ball headed to him, but Allen and Ben got in the way. The ball bounced off Ben's head, bouncing onto Allen's. It got tangled in his long blond hair. Allen spun around, the dodgeball flying out of his hair, and hitting Dilandau straight in the face. Dilandau was out. The ball had hit him and not touched the floor once.  
  
All the girl's cheered and Sniperwolf and Mamo-chan ran to Millerna. Ben and Allen walked up to her also. "Great job!" cried Mamo-chan.  
  
"Wow! That was amazing!" Sniperwolf screamed, having a new found loyalty to the color pink.  
  
"This call for pink lipstick on Zen!" wailed Allen.  
  
Millerna saw the tube of lipstick and grabbed it. "So that is where my pink lipstick went." Insert Anime Type Fall Here The End  
  
Thank you for reading! Please feel free to review, flame, whatever. Thank you again! 


	2. Lunchtime! Time for food and fun! Well, ...

Eating Lunch Disclaimer: Though I wished dearly I owned Escaflowne and Folken and Dilly, I don't. Too bad, huh? But what I do own is my mind and all the twisted things that come from it! So mwhahahaha.  
  
This is another chapter that takes place after the dodge ball game. I would like to give a special thanks to Aurora for this idea and Harmony for making me deicide to write it.. Thanks to all who reviewed! Arigato!  
  
Implied Spoliers  
  
ALLEN BASHING! DON'T BOTHER FLAMING ME ABOUT ALLEN, BECAUSE I HAVE WARNED YOU!  
  
Sorry for spelling errors, but work with me here.  
  
"Where are we going now?" whined Van.  
  
Merle looked away, hissing at him. She had been angry ever since Van had gotten her out at the dodge ball game. Millerna was grinning like a fool, since she had won. Dilly was trying to set her dress on fire, but failing, because Allen kept on trying to put makeup over his mouth. "Will you quit it?" screamed Dilly.  
  
Sniperwolf sighed and looked over at Mamo-chan. "Now what?" asked Folken.  
  
"Lunch." Replied Sniperwolf.  
  
There was a tired cheer and they entered the lunchroom. Kids were milling around, teachers yelling and food being dropped on the floor. Hitomi drew a sweatdrop, "Busy, isn't it?"  
  
"It's an over crowded school. What did you except?" muttered Mamo-chan.  
  
"Look!" cried Allen, "It's ZEN!"  
  
Allen called for Ben and Ben looked up. He screamed and ran somewhere. "Isn't that cute? He wants to play chase! I guess I am it!" and Allen ran off.  
  
"Is he stupid?" asked Van.  
  
"Yes." Replied Millerna, looking around.  
  
"Ok, let's all get in line." Snieprwolf exclaimed.  
  
Dilly glanced around the lunchroom, stroking his face. They all got in line and some kid butted in front of Dilly and Folken. "Excuse me sir?" Folken said, spinning the boy around, "You seemed to have butted in front of us."  
  
"Oh, have I? I'm so sorry Cloak Boy and Little He/She here was in front of me, but now I am."  
  
"Please, sir, just move. You won't get hurt." Folken muttered.  
  
Dilly was being held back by Hitomi and Merle, as he tried to reach for his flamethrower. "Whatever." The kid said.  
  
Folken told Merle and Hitomi to let Dilly go. Dilly brought out his flamethrower and cackled. "MOERO MOERO!"  
  
The kid was burnt and fell over dead. "Who wants dead kid?" Dilly jeered.  
  
Everyone sighed. Millerna let out a little gasp and lifted up her foot to show an unknown substance. "What.the? My shoes! My poor shoes!"  
  
"What is that?" Mamo-chan groaned.  
  
Sniperwolf shrugged, "It's prob. Been there since the school opened."  
  
"Ew!" Millerna exclaimed and gingerly put her foot back down on the floor.  
  
The lunch lined moved on when Mamo-chan reached for a salad. At once, a head came out of it. Mamo-chan shrieked. "SHHH!" cried the boy.  
  
"Ben?" Mamo-chan exclaimed, stunned.  
  
"He isn't here, right?" he muttered.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Allen.that guy with the pink lipstick and blond hair."  
  
"I don't know where he went." Mamo-chan explained and helped him get out of the salad.  
  
"Oh my." Hitomi muttered, looking at Ben.  
  
Ben wiped his forhead and took a salad. Dilly looked at him in disgust. "You know what goes good with salad?" Dilly asked.  
  
"No, what?" Ben said.  
  
"Fire! MO-"  
  
Van pushed Dilly into the salads and Dilly groaned, looking up. "You dare push ME? Burn VAN!" Dilly cried.  
  
A fight broke out. The two began to fight on the floor. "No! Dilly! Stop it!" cried Sniperwolf.  
  
"Van! Don't!" screamed Hitomi.  
  
Folken just sighed. As Sniperwolf and Mamo-chan tried to stop the fight, everyone else went up to the register. "How much?" Merle asked.  
  
The women didn't turn around. "Helllloooo?" dragged on Ben.  
  
The figure turned around. "Zen! You left me all alone! I missed you!" Allen reached over and hugged Ben.  
  
Ben screamed, because Allen had makeup and that pink lipstick on. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.  
  
The rest of the group left the area to the tables. Dilly and Van returned, Sniperwolf holding Dilly, Mamo-chan holding Van. They slumped down to the table. Folken poked the food with a fork.  
  
"What is this?" he asked.  
  
"Um.it's called food, but we don't think it is." Mamo-chan said, throwing out something they called a 'hamburger.'  
  
"Their word, not mine." She groaned.  
  
Millerna looked at it, "I do not eat such things! This isn't food! It is god awful!" Millerna spat it out.  
  
"I lovey wovey dove you, Zen!" called Allen.  
  
There was a flash and Sniperwolf saw it was Ben running, with Allen close behind. "Just a smear? Please!" Allen cried.  
  
"Why did you let him keep that?" asked Hitomi.  
  
"He liked it and.we all know he was mentally unstable since Marlena's death." Millerna replied.  
  
"My stomache hurts." Muttered Van, pushing the food away.  
  
Sniperwolf's eyes narrowed, "You didn't eat their taco, did you?"  
  
"Was that the thing with a hard shell, meat in the middle and a weird bug?"  
  
"BUG?!" cried everyone, jumping up.  
  
"You mean that wasn't part of the meal?" Van shrieked.  
  
A cockroach scurried across the floor. "BURN!" Dilly screamed.  
  
"THAT WAS IN MY MEAL?" cried Van.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Folken lunged, his hands covering the cockroach.  
  
"What are you DOING?" cried Sniperwolf.  
  
Folken closed his eyes, "I use to have a teddy bear. Mr. Monkey was his name. After Dilandau burned him, I've been without a pet. You must let me keep him."  
  
Mamo-chan sighed and looked at Sniperwolf, "Ok." They muttered.  
  
Folken looked at the cockroach, "I'll name you.Dog."  
  
The lunch bell rang and everyone went to throw out their trays. Folken rocked Dog like a baby and smiled at him. "This is getting pretty twisted." Remarked Mamo-chan.  
  
"Tell me about it." Muttered Sniperwolf.  
  
Ben ran by them and fell on the floor, "Can't run anymore." he whispered.  
  
At once, Allen ran in, holding a magazine. Ben just looked up, tired. "Oh my god! Look at this! It's called a Makeup Store!" Allen wailed, shoving the ad in Sniperwolf's face.  
  
"Yeah, we have those here." She said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Can we go? Can we? PLEASE? I'm all out of pink lipstick!" Allen wailed.  
  
Everyone looked at each other.  
  
The End  
  
(Or Is it? Do you want another chapter? Tell me!) 


	3. Makeup! Just what chaos will happen here...

The Makeup Store  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything from it! I LOVE DILLY AND FOLKEN! Thank you.  
  
MAJOR ALLEN BASHING FOLKS. Flame me, I do not care.  
  
Thank you to all who wanted me to write more! Third chapter now! And to think this was going to be a one chapter story!  
  
Sorry if there are spelling errors!  
  
"Now what?" whined Van.  
  
Sniperwolf looked around the driveway and sighed. Folken was holding Dog, Millerna was shutting a compact mirror, Hitomi was looking at Van, and Dilly was setting fire to the end of Allen's hair. Allen was talking, well trying, to talk with Mamo-chan. Mamo-chan was talking with her boyfriend, Ben.  
  
"We need someone to drive."  
  
"MEEEEEEEEEE!" cried Allen.  
  
"NO!" wailed Sniperwolf and everyone else.  
  
Allen grew sad and wiped his eyes, looking at his smudged makeup. "But I'm the one with the idea to go to the makeup store."  
  
"NO!" exclaimed everyone.  
  
Allen went silent, whispering to his tube of lipstick. "Why don't you guys drive?" Van asked.  
  
"We aren't of legal age." Explained Mamo-chan and Sniperwolf.  
  
"I'll drive!" and Dilly bounded in the driver's front seat.  
  
"No!" cried Van.  
  
Sniperwolf rubbed her eyes, "Just let him drive. I'll sit up front, to help him drive."  
  
Mamo-chan leaned over and whispered, "Is that all you'll help him with?"  
  
"Shut up!" wailed Sniperwolf, about to slap Mamo-chan.  
  
Mamo-chan backed away and everyone got in the car.  
  
The Seating Order: *For those who care *  
  
Driver Seat: Dilandau  
  
Passenger Seat: Sniperwolf  
  
In the Middle:  
  
First Seat: Van  
  
Second Seat: Merle  
  
Third Seat: Hitomi  
  
At The Back:  
  
Fourth Seat: Mamo-chan  
  
Fifth Seat: Ben  
  
Sixth Seat: Allen  
  
And Sitting on the floor, because they are all out of seats: Folken.  
  
"So what do I do?" asked Dilly.  
  
Sniperwolf wiped sweat off her face and told herself to calm down, "Perhaps we should walk? " "The place is halfway across town! I wanna ride in the carrrrrrrrrrrr." Allen whined.  
  
"Why is he sitting next to me?" asked Ben to Sniperwolf.  
  
"Because I love you!" Allen started cuddling him like a teddy bear.  
  
"Put the keys in the hole."  
  
"Why is Merle sitting in the middle of Van and I?" asked Hitomi.  
  
"To make sure you and Van-sama don't do anything." Merle replied.  
  
Hitomi sighed, slumping back in her seat. "Wait a second." Sniperwolf said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where is Millerna?"  
  
There was silence for a while. Mamo-chan sighed.  
  
"I know where."  
  
Mamo-chan got out of the car and opened the trunk. Millerna was crammed in there.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mamo-chan asked.  
  
"There weren't any seats."  
  
"You can sit with Folken on the floor."  
  
"Folken and that dog?"  
  
"You're giving blonds a bad name, and when you do that, Sniperwolf gets mad."  
  
Millerna sighed, "Why does she care?"  
  
"Because she's a blond."  
  
"I know - I'll just sit next to Folken."  
  
Soon, the car was going not so smoothly across the road.  
  
"Dilly! Look out! No! Dilly, turn! That was A RED LIGHT!"  
  
Dilly spun the wheel, jammed his foot on the gas and finally almost crashed the car into the makeup store.  
  
"YEA!" Allen leapt out, dragging Ben with him, "Come on Zen!"  
  
"It's BEN!"  
  
"You told me it was Zen and know you are changing it back to Den?" Allen sighed.  
  
Everyone followed meekly in, and looked around. Millena's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Black makeup?" she said in disgust.  
  
Sniperwolf looked sly, "What is wrong with black makeup?"  
  
"Who would wear it?"  
  
Sniperwolf gave Millerna a school photo.  
  
"What is this?" she asked.  
  
"It's me. Wearing all black for so called 'spring photos.'"  
  
Millerna gulped, "You wear black makeup?"  
  
"Red and black." She corrected.  
  
"Red is the color of fireeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Dilly swooned.  
  
Sniperwolf grinned, "Let's go make fun of Allen!"  
  
"Ok!" Dilly cheered.  
  
They linked arms and skipped away.  
  
Meanwhile, Allen was jumping around, looking at eye liner to lipstick.  
  
"Oh look! Red! I bet Dilly would want to try some of this!" Allen let go of Ben, who fell on the floor.  
  
There was a loud CRUSH. Everyone slowly spun around. Ben got up and tried to look at his back. Hitomi gasped.  
  
"Oh crap." Muttered Van.  
  
"You! You! YOU KILLED DOG!  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Folken fell to the floor, sobbing. Hitomi leaned next to him.  
  
"It's Ok, Folken."  
  
"He's dead! All dead!" He cried.  
  
Allen sighed and spun around quickly, grabbing Dilly and uncapping the red lipstick. "NOO! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU GIRL!"  
  
"Me?" Allen snickered.  
  
"HEY! SHUT UP!" Dilly cried.  
  
Allen was kicked in the balls and fell to the floor. Dilly gasped for breath.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" came a voice.  
  
Everyone looked up to see.  
  
"Dryden? You work here?" floated Millerna's voice.  
  
"Yes. And who is buying makeup today?" Dryden said, adjusting his bow.  
  
"Allen."  
  
Dryden sighed, "I should have known."  
  
Sniperwolf looked at Folken sobbing, Ben who looked guilty, Mamo-chan who was sitting in a chair, Dilly who was banging his head against a wall, Millerna who was flirting with Dryden and Allen who had just discovered how great glitter make up when Sniperwolf knew it was time to leave.  
  
"Come on everyone! Time to go!" She called.  
  
Dilly joined Sniperwolf, as did everyone else. Folken rubbed his eyes.  
  
"It's ok, Folkie." Sniperwolf said, giving him a hug.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Allen wailed.  
  
Dryden was tugging on Allen, who was screaming.  
  
"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"  
  
"Some help here." Dryden groaned.  
  
Everyone tugged on Allen, finally landing outside the store. Allen opened his bag of all the things he had bought.  
  
"What did you buy?" asked Van and Hitomi, trying to make out, but Merle was keeping an eye on them.  
  
Allen held out the bag for everyone to look in.  
  
"PINK LIPSTICK?" cried Ben. "THAT IS ALL YOU BOUGHT?"  
  
"It's all for you!" cried Allen.  
  
"Um, someone? I don't think we can use the car." Dilly's voice said.  
  
They all looked over to see it up in flames.  
  
"I suppose we have to call a cab." Muttered Mamo-chan.  
  
Sniperwolf nodded.  
  
The End  
  
Or do you guys want me to write another chapter? I'd been happy to! Review and tell me! 


	4. The Cab Ride! And K-Jah? Am I kidding? N...

The Cab Ride  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. I wished I owned Dilly and Folken. On the other side, I am glad I do not own Allen! I do not own anything from Grand Theft Auto 3, and I do not own the band, Kittie. I also do not own Metal Gear Solid. I would like too. I would love to own Raiden. Thank you.  
  
Chapter four already? Wow! I already hve chapter five planned out! So please, read and review!  
  
ALLEN BASHING! Well, duh. The whole story has had Allen bashing in it.  
  
  
  
"You're telling me we have to take a cab?" asked Van.  
  
"Yes." Said Sniperwolf.  
  
"What is a cab?" asked Merle.  
  
"A cab is a car that has a driver and he or she takes you to where you want to go." Hitomi pointed out.  
  
"Really?" asked Dilandau.  
  
Allen was sitting happily on the sidewalk, holding down Ben, trying to put pink lipstick on him.  
  
"No! I HATE PINK! GUYS AREN'T SUPPOSE TO WEAR MAKEUP!" Ben wailed.  
  
"What are spouting nonsense for?" cried Allen, trying to pin him down.  
  
"Get off my boyfriend!" cried Mamo-chan.  
  
Folken was still very upset over Dog's death and did not care if Ben died.  
  
"I need a cell phone." Sniperwolf said.  
  
"I have one."  
  
Hitomi gave one to Sniperwolf and she smiled in return, dialing in number.  
  
"Hitomi, you're so smart." Swooned Van.  
  
"Hello? Yes, we need a cab. Uh-huh." Sniperwolf spoke in the phone.  
  
Dilly walked up to Millerna.  
  
"You know, I never told you what a great dodgeball player you were."  
  
Millena blushed, "Really? Thank you!"  
  
"Yeah. I also wanted to know, do you always go for people who wear makeup, or Allen just an exception?" Dilly sneered.  
  
"BAKA!" cried Millerna, slapping him.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The two were about to fight when a cab veered up to them.  
  
"That was quick." Remarked Merle.  
  
Everyone filed in the cab. The cab driver turned around.  
  
"Dryden?" asked everyone.  
  
Dryden laughed, "Part time job you know." He said, chuckling.  
  
"Um, yeah. Can you take us home?"  
  
"Sure, no problem, Sniper." Dryden said, switching on the radio.  
  
For all you Grand Theft Auto 3 fans out there, he put on K.Jah. *Isn't that channel killer? Have you ever just sat and listened to it? It's funny! So listen to it! *  
  
"What is this?" asked Folken.  
  
Dryden was singing along with one of the songs.  
  
"Can't you play Kittie?" Sniperwolf asked.  
  
"Yeah! Kittie!"  
  
"No! They are nothing but noise!" Dryden cried.  
  
Sniperwolf slumped back in her seat, "Not true! Kittie kicks ass!"  
  
The cab swerved and spun around. Everyone flew around with the cab.  
  
"Geez! This isn't Grand Theft Auto!" screamed Mamo-chan.  
  
Van puked, since he always does.  
  
"Eeek! Van!" cried Hitomi.  
  
There was a soft snap and all of a sudden, Allen started to cry. He opened his hands to show a broken lipstick tube.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAA! I only have 20 more tubes left!"  
  
Ben muttered something and Dryden made another sharp turn. They all flew against the window.  
  
"Ow!" Millerna cried.  
  
"I am touching something I don't want to touch!" cried Hitomi.  
  
Dilandau snickered.  
  
"Can you slow DOWN Dryden!" screamed Folken. Dryden slammed on the breaks and they all fell forward.  
  
"What is this furry thing?" cried Allen and bit it.  
  
Merle leapt up, "THAT WAS MY TAIL DUMBASS!"  
  
"Yummy! How about some lipstick?" called Allen.  
  
"Are we home yet?" asked Sniperwolf, who had * accidently * fallen against Dilandau.  
  
Dryden spun around, "Don't tell me how to drive my cab, ok? This is my cab, and I drive it the way I want it!"  
  
Everyone nodded meekly and the cab went full speed again. K - Jah blared through the speakers.  
  
"What is this music?" cried Van.  
  
"DON'T DITCH K-JAH!" wailed Dryden.  
  
Allen leaned over and put some lipstick on Folken. Folken punched him.  
  
"It matches your tear!" Allen protested.  
  
"Stop it!" Millerna cried.  
  
Hitomi's face had turned green. Van held her.  
  
"It's ok, my love-"  
  
Hitomi puked all over Van. Van groaned in disgust and Allen took the chance smear lipstick on him. Van turned at the last second, so it made a pink smear up his right cheek.  
  
"Wow! You have a scar too!" cried Allen.  
  
Allen turned and put on pink blush on Dilly's pale face. Dilly screamed and was about to burn him when the car stopped.  
  
"We're home!" screamed Sniperwolf and Mamo-chan.  
  
They shoved everyone out of the car and paid Dryden, who whizzed off. Sniperwolf and everyone else crawled into the house and sat around on chairs and such. Dilly went to the playroom. There was a large snap and Dilly laughed.  
  
"I cracked his neck!"  
  
"What game are you playing?" called Sniperwolf.  
  
"It's called.Metal Gear Solid 2."  
  
Sniperwolf grinned, "I love that game."  
  
"Yeah, you name yourself after the first one." Mamo-chan grumbled.  
  
There was a sudden shriek and Merle leapt up to Sniperwolf.  
  
"Look! A Sing Along Bar! You sing to your favorite songs! Can we go? Tonight? PLEASEEEEEEEEE?"  
  
"No!" Mamo-chan cried.  
  
This was followed by another neck snap.  
  
"Go RAIDEN!" screamed Dilly.  
  
Folken was watching the game also, "He kind of looks like you."  
  
"Raiden is better than Snake." Sniperwolf mumbled.  
  
"Snake is still cool." Whispered Mamo-chan.  
  
Allen had tied Ben down and was putting makeup on him.  
  
"We had to go to a stupid dogeball game, then we had to eat a so called lunch and go to a makeup store, ride a cab and we can't do WHAT I WANT?" screamed Merle.  
  
"It sounds like fun." Millerna added.  
  
After another neck snap and a jeer from Dilly, Sniperwolf caved.  
  
"Ok. Come on."  
  
And everyone stood up.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Or is it? Should I make another chapter?  
  
Don't get me wrong Metal Gear Solid Lovers. I love Snake, but like Raiden better. He's hotter. ( Sniperwolf from the first one is still the coolest!  
  
  
  
Review/Flame! 


	5. Allen singing? Merle singing? DILANDAU S...

Singing Along  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, Daft Punk, Garbage, Kittie or anything else I write about in this fic. Thank you!  
  
Author's Note: It may take me longer to get chapters up. You see, my computer was hit by a virus. I am using the family laptop, since I cannot go on the net on my computer even though we got rid of the virus, Nimba or Nimda, one of those. And my family computer was hit by it too, and is not fixed yet. And my old laptop can't even go on the net. Sorry, Sniperwolf  
  
ALLEN BASHING! Duh.  
  
"How are we going to get there?" asked Van.  
  
"Well, we are not taking the cab." Mamo-chan muttered.  
  
"You're right. A bus stop is down the street. We'll take that there." Explained Sniperwolf.  
  
Folken tugs on Dilly, "No! Can't I kill Rose? I want to kill Rosemary!" wailed Dilly.  
  
"Don't we all." Grumbled Sniperwolf.  
  
Folken switches off Metal Gear Solid 2 and everyone walks down the street.  
  
"You know what other game I played?" explained Dilly, "Grand Theft Auto 3! And I used a cheat code and I burned everyone." He cackled.  
  
They arrive at the bus stop, and everyone sits and waits. Ben looks at Allen, who grins and pulls out lipstick.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Allen wailed in return, "You have to look pretty for when you sing!"  
  
Thankfully, the bus pulled in and everyone filed on.  
  
"It's a fare of 10 gil."  
  
It was Dryden.  
  
"Gil? This isn't Final Fantasy." Explained Mamo-chan.  
  
Dryden sighed, "Oh, yeah. 10 cents."  
  
"How did buses get so cheap?" asked Millerna.  
  
"Who cares." Mamo-chan said, slipping in 10 cents.  
  
Everyone sat down in the semi crowded bus and Dryden cranks up more K-Jah.  
  
"Ok, first he works at a makeup store, then a cab, and now a bus?" asked Merle.  
  
"Who knows." Hitomi shrugged.  
  
Luckily, Dryden was a better bus driver than cab driver and they all arrived in one piece.  
  
Everyone filed off and went into the semi dark club. There were people dancing and Folken looked around.  
  
"What is that loud noise?"  
  
"It's called music." Mamo-chan said.  
  
"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ben cried!  
  
"I get it now! Your first name is Zen. Your middle name is Den. What is your last name?"  
  
"IT'S BEN! MY NAME IS BEN!"  
  
"Your last name is Ken? Zen Den Ken? Strange name." Allen replied.  
  
"I want to go sing!" cried Merle.  
  
Merle dragged them all over to a desk.  
  
"Hey, what song do you guys want to go sing?"  
  
"Ok, this is freaky. Dryden, how many jobs do you have?" asked Van.  
  
"Enough to pay the bills." Dryden winked.  
  
"Oy." Exclaimed Sniperwolf.  
  
"So, who wants to sing first?" aksed Dryden.  
  
Everyone looked at each other.  
  
"Me!" cried Allen.  
  
"Oh god." Everyone muttered.  
  
"And what song?"  
  
"It's an orginal. I've written it."  
  
"Ok. Dear god. Good-luck."  
  
Allen bounds up on the stage, grabs the mike and wails into it.  
  
"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE LIPSTICK! PINKKKKKKKKKK IS MY COLORRRRRRRRRRR! MY MOMMYYYYYY ONCE SAIDDDDDDDDDD IT WOULD THHHHHHUNNNNDDDDERRRRR! MARLENA IS DEADDDDDDDDDDDD! AND MY KID HAS NOOOOO IDEAAAAAAA I'M HIS DAAAAAADDDDD! THE PADDDDDDDDDEDDDDDDDD ROOM IS BORRRRRINGGGGGGG!"  
  
Two men shoved off Allen. Van went up next and started to sing the song "Digital Love" by Daft Punk.  
  
"This song is to Hitomi." He replied and Hitomi blushed.  
  
"I love you Van!" cried Hitomi.  
  
Merle groaned.  
  
"Last night, I had a dream about you. In this dream, you're standing right beside me."  
  
As Van sings, Dilly comes back from the bathroom.  
  
"Look! I found the dragonslayers!" he cried.  
  
"Wow! Hi!" Sniperwolf and Mamo-chan cried.  
  
"Hello." They muttered meekly.  
  
"So, what song are you guys going to sing?" asked Mamo-chan.  
  
"You'll see." Dilly said, looking at Sniperwolf, who blushed and looked away.  
  
"Why don't you play the gameeeee?" swooned Van into the mike.  
  
"So, Mr. Ben, you say he attacked you for lipstick?" asked a man in a white suit.  
  
"Yes! He needs to be locked up!" Ben cried.  
  
"BUT YOU LOVE ME!" cried Allen.  
  
"NO I DON'T!" Ben wailed.  
  
"You see, we had a quarrel. He is mad because we have a child called Chid-"  
  
"Don't YOU DARE bring the coolest little child in anime into your mess of a mind!" screamed Sniperwolf from far away.  
  
*Sniperwolf is a huge Prince Chid fan. Mamo-chan's little brother looks just like him too! Yea! *  
  
"Ok, so is next?" asked Dryden.  
  
"Me! It's an orginal!" cried Merle and grabbed the mike and started to sing, "I LOVE VAN! I LOVE VAN! VAN IS MINE! I LOVE VAN! VAN VAN VAN VAN VAN!"  
  
Hitomi kicked her off and started singing Garbage's "You Look So Fine."  
  
"You look so fine. I want to break your heart and give you mine."  
  
Hitomi hit the notes perfectly and soon the song was done and she leapt down into Van's arms.  
  
"Who is next?"  
  
Folken goes up, grabs the mike and starts singing, for some reason, The Sailor Moon English Theme Song.  
  
"Fighting evil by the moonlight! Winning love by the daylight! Never running from a real fight."  
  
Soon after, Millerna went up and started to sing Garabage's "Wicked Ways."  
  
"I've tried hard to mend my wicked ways."  
  
Millerna was the best singer, and everyone was dancing to her.  
  
Soon, it was time for Dilly and the dragonslayers to go up. The lights flick on and everyone goes silent, wondering what song they would be singing.  
  
"PINK LIPSTICK!" screamed Allen from afar.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" shrieked Ben.  
  
There was a huge drum into and it was Miguel beating on the drums. Gatti is playing with the guitar, as was Guimel and Viole. Dallet was backup. Then it showed Dilly, as the lead singer.  
  
"She is not scared to die. The best things in life drive her to cryyyyyyyyy."  
  
"EEK! IT'S KITTIE!" screamed Sniperwolf.  
  
Yes it was. They were singing Sniperwolf's favorite Kittie song, Brackish. *But their second album is just as GOOD! Maybe even better. *  
  
"SIT AND WATCH ME BURN! CRUCIFY AND LEARN!" shrieked Dilly in the mike.  
  
"Takes so much away from inside you, makes no sense, you know he can't guide you," cried Dallet in the background, "He's your f*cking shoulder to lean on! BE STRONG!"  
  
"Look at your face, scarred in dismay."  
  
Dallet screamed in the back.  
  
"SIT AND WATCH ME BURN!" Dilly cried.  
  
Soon the song ended and Sniperwolf ran to Dilly and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him the cheek.  
  
"That was great!"  
  
"Well, I remember you saying you liked Kittie so."  
  
"Now what?" asked Merle outside of the club.  
  
"We need to sleep. We can go home and just rest. It's Saturday tomorrow so we can somewhere else." Mamo-chan pointed out.  
  
Everyone soon returned home. It was 11:00 at night. Allen wanted to sleep in the kitchen because he wanted to feel "the fridge's pain" of being opened and closed all the time.  
  
Everyone was in bed.  
  
But would they stay in bed?  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Another chapter? It will be about what everyone did that night. Goofing around, you know, the works.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
KITTIE RULES!  
  
-Sniperwolf 


	6. Night - a time for sleeping. Or not. The...

The Night  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything from it. I LOVE DILANDAU AND FOLKEN. Dilandau is my favorite person though, although Folken has been taking over my mind..yum.  
  
To everyone who reads my fics: On a who cares note, my virus is fixed on my computer. Yea! Anyway, ALLEN BASHING. What is this? Chapter six? Wow. Chapter Six. I have chapter seven already planned, so please review so I can write it.  
  
A Note to Harmony: I'm going to put you in chapter sevennnnnnnnnn!  
  
Sorry for spelling errors.  
  
SPOILERS!  
  
"Good-night." Cried Van, before he shut his bedroom door.  
  
"Likewise." Cried Sniperwolf.  
  
The hallway light was turned off. It was nighttime. Time for sleep and dreams. Here is where everyone was sleeping:  
  
Master Bedroom: Hitomi and Van.  
  
Outside the Bedroom Door: Merle.  
  
Sniperwolf's Bedroom: Sniperwolf.duh.and Dilandau. *Who else would it be? *  
  
Extra Bedroom: Millerna  
  
In Sleeping Bag: Folken in the Extra Bedroom  
  
On the Kitchen Floor: Allen  
  
Living Room Couch: Mamo-chan and Ben  
  
Which room shall we visit first? How about we check up on Allen? The kitchen was dark, except for Allen out cold on the kitchen floor. Something was tickling his nose. He rolled over, but it was still there. Finally he awoke and saw what it was.  
  
"Dog?" he muttered, tired.  
  
It was too good to be true, yet it was.  
  
"I suppose Zen had crushed another bug and Dog was living in my hair." Allen muttered, as Dog crawled up his nose.  
  
Allen coughed loudly.  
  
"What was that?" asked Van, looking up from Hitomi.  
  
They had been making out, very softly, since Merle was guarding.  
  
"Who cares. Come on." Hitomi whined.  
  
Van looked down at her, "I want to make sure nothing will hurt you."  
  
Hitomi grinned, "You're so sweet."  
  
Van smiled and opened the door. Doing this, since it was pitch black, he stepped on Merle's tail.  
  
Merle screamed and jumped up. She ran quickly, her tail in pain and jumped over someone, hitting their face. Then Merle crashed in the window and slid down to the floor.  
  
Mamo-chan screamed, touching her face. She attacked the person next to her, thinking she was robbed.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed the man.  
  
Ben leapt up, clearing himself from Mamo-chan. He threw a pillow at her, but the pillow soared against Sniperwolf's door. It landed with a thud, and slid down the door, taking down some Sailor Moon pictures with it.  
  
  
  
Sniperwolf leapt up from Dilly's arms.  
  
"What was that?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know." Dilly remarked, sitting up, his arms still around her.  
  
"I'll go check."  
  
"I can."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
Doing so, Sniperwolf fell against her bookshelf, which banged into the wall ever so slightly. Yet enough too.  
  
Millerna's eyes went wide open. There was a slight bang from Sniperwolf's room. Dilly could be attacking her. Millerna better go check. Millerna opened the bedroom door, stepping on Folken. Then she went out and grabbed a pair of scissors.  
  
  
  
Folken leapt up, his real arm in pain.  
  
"AHHHH!" came a sudden scream.  
  
Folken ran out of the bedroom, crashing into another figure. He hit the ground and pinned the person to the floor.  
  
All of a sudden, the lights came on.  
  
  
  
What a sight to see, indeed. Van was standing in the middle of the living room, Hitomi in the doorway. Merle was knocked out from the window crash. Mamo-chan was looking around, still on the couch. Ben was against the wall, Van's sword to his throat. Sniperwolf was by the light switch. Millerna was next to Allen, who's hair had been cut short. Folken had Dilly pinned in a oh so yaoi manner. Dog was on the coffee table, looking around.  
  
"WHAT IS EVERYONE DOING, YOU BAKAS?" screamed Sniperwolf.  
  
At once everyone started to speak, until Folken looked up.  
  
"DOGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" he wailed, and leapt the cockroach up in his hands.  
  
"YOU CUT MY HAIR!" shrieked Allen.  
  
At once everyone started fighting. Allen with Van, Merle with Mamo-chan, Ben with Sniperwolf, Millerna with Folken and Dilly with.Celena I guess. I don't know! He was mumbling to Celena over by the wall, OK?  
  
"EVERYONE GET YOUR ASSES TO BED!"  
  
Finally everyone did.  
  
The next day finally came and everyone finished off their breakfast. Allen was telling everyone about a riveting dream he had.  
  
"So then, like, all of a sudden, like, this dude came, and I was like, like, shocked, right? And finally, like, then, I like-"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" screamed Dilandau, "I CANNOT TAKE YOUR STUPID BANTER. JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"  
  
Allen went silent and put on another layer of lipstick.  
  
Mamo-chan sensed the tension.  
  
"Maybe we should go to the beach?"  
  
Sniperwolf and Dilly leapt up, "I HATE THE BEACH!" they cried.  
  
"Why?" asked Millerna.  
  
"IT'S EVIL!" Claimed Sniper.  
  
"I CANNOT LIGHT A FIRE!"  
  
"Oh come on. We'll take the bus there." Ben said.  
  
Sniperwolf sunk in her seat but then looked at Dilandau. The thought of Dilandau with no shirt on was well.  
  
"Ok. Let's go."  
  
Sniperwolf grinned.  
  
The End  
  
More you ask for? Well, review, bakas! I love writing this story! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
Thank you.  
  
Support Dilandau in his underwear.  
  
*From the Escaflowne Movie.* 


	7. The Beach - Something Sniperwolf hates. ...

The Beach  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or ANYTHING else I write about in this story. Charlotte belongs to Harmony, thank you.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN - YEA! I really don't plan what will happen in the chapters, it just kind of all happens while I write.  
  
ALLEN BASHING  
  
SPOILERS  
  
Sorry for Spelling Errors!  
  
"Can we leave now?" whined Van.  
  
Everyone stood by the front door. A/N: Has anyone noticed that my parents are gone? I wonder where they have went. I think I should explain this!  
  
"Ok, let's get on the bus." Sniperwolf replied.  
  
There was a neck snap.  
  
"Come on Dilandau!" cried Millerna.  
  
Dilandau grumbled something and then they all walked down to the bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive. Allen was applying lipstick.  
  
"It's water proof!" he swooned.  
  
"Damn." Muttered Ben.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Sniperwolf's Dad: Where are we?  
  
Sniperwolf's Mom: I don't know.  
  
Sniperwolf's Annoying Brother: I'm hungry.  
  
Dad: We are on Gaea.  
  
Mom: How do you know? What the hell is Gaea?  
  
Dad: It's from Escaflowne.  
  
Brother: Folken is my favorite! Why did he have to die? *sniffle *  
  
Mom: All this family talks about is that show! There has to be more than life than some guy running around in his underwear.  
  
Sniperwolf from Somewhere: HE DOESN'T RUN AROUND IN HIS UNDERWEAR! THAT WAS ONLY IN THE MOVIE! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL THIS TO YOU?  
  
Mom: Whatever.  
  
Sniperwolf FS: This IS WHY you guys aren't in my stories! Ok, everyone goes lives in Austria and is rich, OK.  
  
Dad: Ok.  
  
Mom: Where?  
  
Brother: I want to see Folken.  
  
Sniperwolf FS: He's with me DUMBASS!  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
The bus pulls up and Dryden opens the doors.  
  
"Hello." He says.  
  
The sound of K-Jah can be heard throughout the bus. They all sit down in seats. Sniperwolf groaned to Mamo-chan the whole time.  
  
"It will be fun!" cried Hitomi, laughing.  
  
Dog was Folken's shoulder. Folken smiled at it happily. Soon everyone was chattering happily, even Dilly, who had discovered Millerna had some great gossip on Allen.  
  
"He slept with a picture of her for two years!"  
  
"What a loser." Dilly cackled.  
  
Millerna replied, "And don't even get my started on what he did on Marlena's birthday!"  
  
Dilly laughed.  
  
Meanwhile, Sniperwolf was reading her book. She had been re reading all the Fearless books, since she had nothing else to read. She was reading Fearless #20.  
  
"I wish I was fearless." She muttered.  
  
"You do, huh? Me too! So then maybe I could have the guts to speak to that guy." A voice rang to Sniperwolf.  
  
Sniperwolf looked up slowly to see a girl. She had darkn brown hair and navy blue eyes. She was grinning and holding out her hand.  
  
"The name is Charlotte. Charlotte Marshal."  
  
Sniperwolf shook her hand, "It's Sniperwolf."  
  
"Hiya!" she said, waving her hand.  
  
"Um, just who were you talking too?" asked Sniperwolf.  
  
Charlotte pointed to the seat across from Sniperwolf, next to Millerna.  
  
"Folken?"  
  
Charlotte nodded, "You know him?"  
  
"He's coming with us to the beach." Sniperwolf admitted.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" she cried, causing Dilly to glance over.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Charlotte."  
  
"Tell her to chill."  
  
"Chill?" asked Sniperwolf, "What about burn?"  
  
"Heh heh."  
  
"Pink lipstick!" he wailed, and fell back in giggles.  
  
There was a loud moan. Sniperwolf leaned to the seat in front of her and hit Mamo-chan.  
  
"Stop making out." Sniperwolf cried.  
  
Mamo-chan said, "Gomen." And stopped.  
  
Sniperwolf turned back to Charlotte.  
  
"Would you like to come with us?"  
  
"Really? Gosh, sure!"  
  
Sniperwolf smiled.  
  
  
  
Finally everyone arrived at the hell ridden place people called a beach. Sniperwolf flicked back her long blond hair and Allen started to cry.  
  
"I want my hair back!" he wailed.  
  
So Sniperwolf, being the big meanie she is, bounded around him, flicking her hair while yelling, "I'm SAILOR VENUS! No, wait, I'm more like Sailor Moon.I'M SAILOR MOON!"  
  
"Whaaaa! I want to be Sailor Venus!" Allen wailed.  
  
"Mwhahahaha!" Sniperwolf cackled.  
  
"She has it down." Dilly muttered.  
  
Everyone sets up on the beach and looks around as they set up.  
  
"Damn Hitomi looks hot."  
  
"I heard that!" screamed Merle.  
  
Allen pinned down Ben, putting more lipstick on him.  
  
"HELP!" Ben screamed.  
  
"Who is this?" asked Folken, looking at Charlotte.  
  
"This is Charlotte." Replied Sniperwolf, picking up her book once more.  
  
"You aren't going to swim?" asked Millerna.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I'm Folken."  
  
"Of course I know who you are! You're so cool! It's so nice to meet you!" Charlotte starts to babble.  
  
Folken goes all cross eyed and so does Dog. Finally, Charlotte relaxs.  
  
"How old are you Charlotte?" Folken asks.  
  
"I'm 18." She replied.  
  
"Just wondering." And he marches off.  
  
Charlotte leans down to Sniperwolf, "Do you think he'll ask me out?"  
  
"Yeah. Just give him time."  
  
Mamo-chan leaned next to Sniperwolf, "Look! Van is surfing!"  
  
Everyone looked up to see Van surfing a big huge wave. He waved and shouted Hitomi before it all crashed down on him. Dilly started laughing madly. Allen was crying because he thought Van was dead. But would I kill Van? No! He's my 6th favorite guy! * But I like Van. He's cool. He's cute, but there are female characters I like better, which is why he is in 6th. * Van bobbed back up, only he was.  
  
"DEAD?" screamed Hitomi, running to the dead body and shaking it.  
  
Everyone started to cry, when the body switched into Zongi, who laughed madly.  
  
"Ha ha!" cried Van, coming from behind a palm tree.  
  
Hitomi slapped Van, "That WASN'T funny!" she wailed.  
  
"Yes it was." Zongi said.  
  
Mamo-chan pushed Zongi.  
  
"Go away. Nobody likes you anyway."  
  
Dilly pushed Merle in the water who screeched and attacked Dilly.  
  
"I have a headache." Groaned Millerna.  
  
Allen tripped, and a lipstick tube fell into the water.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O-" he starts choking on a seashell, which Zen had placed in his mouth.  
  
"Eeek! If Allen dies, we'll get tried for murder!" cried Millerna, who performs the Helimach or however you spell it. I'm too young to write weird words! * No, I'm older than nine years old. That is what you were thinking, weren't ya? *  
  
Allen coughs up the sea shell. All of a sudden, the police circle around the group.  
  
"You're all under arrest for attempted murder of Allen My Last Name is So Gay I'm Not Going To Say It."  
  
"What?" Folken cried.  
  
"It was him!" Dilly pointed to Ben.  
  
"No, it was you!" Ben pointed to Van.  
  
"Hey! Don't blame it on me!"  
  
The handcuffs were put on them and they changed into clothes and went into the police cars.  
  
"This is so stupid!" cried Sniperwolf.  
  
"Does this mean Folken won't ask me out?" Charlotte looked at Sniperwolf.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Or do you guys want me to write about them in prison? REVIEW!  
  
-Sniperwolf 


	8. Ok, this is getting weird. Prison? Mille...

Prison Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything from it. I do not own anything else mentioned in this fic. Charlotte belongs to Harmony. Duh!  
  
ALLEN BASHING *Well duh. He got them all in jail. *  
  
  
  
MILD DRYDEN BASHING *Got nothing against the guy. He's smart, which is cool. Looks like a pimp, but I don't know if that is cool.*  
  
  
  
"I HATE ALLEN!" screamed Van, banging his hands against the metal bars of the jail cell.  
  
"Don't we all?" grumbled Sniperwolf.  
  
She gave Ben an evil eye.  
  
"This isn't my fault!" Ben cried.  
  
Millerna's eyes narrowed, "Oh yes it is! You little monkey butt! You had to put the sea shell in his mouth and now look!"  
  
Mamo-chan cried, "Leave my boyfriend alone!  
  
"Can everyone PLEASE shut up?" Merle cried.  
  
The guard came back into the room.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL, DRYDEN? WHY ARE YOU EVERYWHERE?" Hitomi screamed.  
  
Dryden shrugged, "I'm an extra. Like my hair? I got a perm."  
  
Dilly was shaking because he had no flame thrower, "Must kill Allen. Must burn him."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Charlotte was talking to Folken, who was looking at Dog.  
  
"I hope we get out of here. I'm scared, Folkie."  
  
"Are you?" he asked, feeling Dog.  
  
Charlotte nodded, hoping he would hug him.  
  
"Are you cold?" Folken asked.  
  
Charlotte wondered what a strange question that was, but said yes. Folken leaned over and opened his cloak, so she could have some to wrap around her. Sniperwolf was surprised Charlotte's face didn't turn red for good.  
  
"You look like your on fire." She hissed.  
  
Dilly looked up, "Fire? Must have fire! FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE!"  
  
Sniperwolf leapt over and calmed Dilly down.  
  
  
  
Van looked around the room, "We must escape. There has to be someone who could help us."  
  
That was when Dilly and Folken's eyes met across the prison room.  
  
  
  
Soon night fell, and Hitomi was singing the blues.  
  
"I lost my home - I'm all aloneeeeeeeee." she swooned.  
  
Merle couldn't sleep and kicked the upper bunk, "Shut up!"  
  
But soon Van was playing the harmonica. Sniperwolf had covered her head with a pillow, realized it was dirty, had thrown the pillow on the floor and was staring at the wall, slowly going crazy.  
  
"I love you baby, I love the way that you walk, I love you baby, I love the way that you talk-" Sniperwolf sang.  
  
"What is she singing?" asked Ben.  
  
"It's a Brak song. You know from Space Ghost? She has the friggen CD to it." Mamo-chan sighed. "DON'T INSULT BRAK!" wailed Sniperwolf, and kept singing, "Somebody left a cake out in the rain. Ohhh noooooo! I was gonna eat that cake, but now it's all wet and I don't think I want any-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" screamed Hitomi.  
  
  
  
Charlotte had snuggled up to Folken in the tight bottom bunk who was speaking in soft whispers in Gaean to Dilandau.  
  
"What'cha saying Folkie?" asked Charlotte.  
  
Folken started to count down with Dilly in English, "5.4.3.2.1."  
  
There was a huge BOOM and everything shook. Alarms went off, and Folkie leapt out of bed. At that second, the prison wall exploded and everyone gasped.  
  
"Lord Folken!" came two voices.  
  
The smoke cleared to show Nariya and Eriya.  
  
"We have a airplane to escape in, Lord. The Dragonslayers are attacking the front of the prison." Nariya replied.  
  
"Good work."  
  
"EEK!" Sniperwolf cried, full of joy.  
  
"What about Allen?" asked Ben.  
  
"Who cares." Replied Millerna.  
  
They all ran out into the courtyard when they were stopped.  
  
"Stop. You people tried to kill me."  
  
"Allen? Go away." Everyone said.  
  
Allen drew his sword, pink lipstick still on.  
  
"Someone must fight me."  
  
"I am so not fighting a crazy guy with pink lipstick." Van replied.  
  
"Oh, but you'll attack a crazy pryo?" asked Hitomi.  
  
Van shrugged. Millerna took the other sword.  
  
"I'll bloody fight him then. The quicker to leave."  
  
The two start to fight. Of course, Millerna, being my 3rd favorite character, 1st in the female area, whoops his ass. She totally KICKS IT! All the way to Japan. No, Allen should go some place that cool.  
  
"Come on. Drag his body onto the airplane." Replies Folken.  
  
Everyone does, finally getting on the plane. The plane takes off, and Allen is still out cold.  
  
"Where too?" asked Eriya.  
  
Or was it Nariya? Whatever. Anyway, everyone looked at each.  
  
"Who's the pilot?"  
  
"Heyyy.." A voice came.  
  
"DRYDEN?" screamed everyone.  
  
"Where too?"  
  
Allen woke up at this second and attacked Charlotte. Charlotte took out a metal mallet and slammed it over Allen's head. Allen went back out.  
  
Ben was playing with some switches and hit one. Alarms went off.  
  
"WE'RE CRASHING!" screamed Dryden.  
  
The plane went down and BOOM!  
  
  
  
Mamo-chan woke up and looked around. Someone was pulling on her. She heard the ocean and felt sand. When she opened her eyes, she was looking at the looming face of Merle.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Mamo-chan jumped up.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Hitomi.  
  
To which Eriya replied, "Looks like a deserted island."  
  
Nariya replied to this, "Looks like another chapter."  
  
Sniperwolf sighed, "I suppose you're right."  
  
Allen attacks Charlotte again, and Charlotte shows him that whatever kills you doesn't make you stronger. It hurts. Like hell. A lot. For a really, really, REALLY long time.  
  
"Hope you weren't planning on having kids." She mutters sweetly.  
  
Insert Anime Sweatdrop here  
  
  
  
So, want another chapter? I have the next chapter planned, so review!  
  
  
  
-Sniperowolf 


	9. THE FINAL CHAPTER! Yea! It isn't very go...

The Way Down Yonder  
  
Disclaimer: SILLY ME! It has been soooo long since I updated! No matter! I don't own Escaflowne or anything from it! I just kick ass! I don't own the Fairly Odd Parents either.  
  
FINAL CHAPTER! *Have to end it sometime! *  
  
It's going to be a short chapter, since I'm out of ideas.  
  
ALLEN BASHING  
  
"How are we going to get off this rock?!" cried Van, looking at around.  
  
"I don't know." Dryden said shrugging.  
  
Sniperwolf sighed and sat back down, glancing around and Hitomi pulled out her necklace.  
  
"I'm sensing something." She mutters.  
  
"A life?" Sneers Dilandau.  
  
Charlotte was cuddling with Folken, and Dog was walking around on Allen's knocked out body, when he stopped and made a noise only Folken could understand.  
  
"What is it, Dog?" Folken asked and Nariya and Eriya walked over to Dog.  
  
Dog did another little dance on Allen.  
  
"Oh my god! Dog is saying the engine to fix the ship is in Allen's pants!"  
  
"NANI?" cried everyone and Ben groaned.  
  
"Gross. I'd rather be stuck here." He said.  
  
"Me too." Chimed Mamo-chan.  
  
"NO! I am NOT being stuck on this island when I could be watching the "Fairly Odd Parents!'" Screamed Sniperwolf.  
  
Crickets chirped.  
  
Van spoke, "You don't like our show anymore?"  
  
"What?! Yes I do!" Sniperwolf cried, trying to calm him down, but soon everyone was crying.  
  
"She left us all alone for a non - anime show!" screamed Hitomi.  
  
"NO I DIDN'T!" Sniperwolf cried, biting her nails, "I still love your show!"  
  
Dilandau sniffled, "Well, to make you love us again, I don't think we should leave this island until you do." Dilandau said.  
  
"WHAT?" Cried Mamo-chan, "Get me off of here right now!"  
  
Ben nodded.  
  
Allen groaned and rubbed his eyes, "Geez, I feel like I have an engine in my pants."  
  
"It's not what you think." Snapped Charlotte.  
  
"Shut up." Allen muttered, trying to get up, but the engine was too heavy.  
  
"Listen, get us off this island ok?!" Cried Sniperwolf, "I still love you guys!"  
  
"Why don't you WISH to get off this island?" hissed Merle.  
  
Sniperwolf groaned, and reached down, ripping the engine from Allen, and then ran to wash her hand.  
  
"Wow look the engine!" Allen cried, yelling yippie.  
  
  
  
They soon rebuilt the plane and were flying over to the sky.  
  
"Well, I suppose we will be leaving now." Said Dryden.  
  
Everyone nodded and Sniperwolf hugged Dilandau and gave him a kiss.  
  
"I'll miss you!"  
  
Actually, it was not Sniperwolf who said that, but Allen to his pink lipstick, which he had thrown out the plane window for some unknown reason. O_o;  
  
Just then, a beam of light shot down.  
  
"Yea! We're going home Dog!" cried Folken, with his arm around Charlotte.  
  
"WHAT? No way! Wait till we get off the plane!" cried Ben and Mamo-chan.  
  
The plane was sucked up back to Gaea, leaving Earth a much more calm place.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Or is it? Duh duh DUHHHH!  
  
  
  
Ok, the ending sucked! I know it did. It just took me so long to update I didn't have any good ideas left. So drop a review and thanks for everything! I hoped you liked it! 


End file.
